


The Game Is Never Over

by fobxspn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John missing Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft Sticking His Nose In, Not Really Sure Whats Going To Happen Yet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Reichenbach, Sherlock missing John, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobxspn/pseuds/fobxspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a month on the first Sunday when he just stopped. Stopped doing. He never made any plans, never talked to anyone, didn’t read or put the TV on. This was Sherlock’s day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Is Never Over

**Author's Note:**

> So another fanfic because someone bullied me into it!  
> But its OK I just needed an excuse.  
> Well this is it  
> Just to let you know I have no idea where I'm going with this so any ideas would be appreciated and I'm going to try update regularly if I can but I might get writers bloc and yea I'm away this weekend so no internet or electricity *CRIES*  
> Thats it  
> This isn't beta'd so all my mistakes thanks to my crappy spelling and grammar  
> See you at the bottom ;)  
> ENJOY Xxxx

It was hard for John after Sherlock… left. That was the least painful way of thinking of it. He was just on holiday. Doing some work for Mycroft like he was in Belarus. Just gone away for a week or two. Be back soon. But he knew he wasn’t. He was dead and there’s no way of coming back from that, John was certain.

He didn't know what to do with himself. The days passed and changed into weeks and in turn the weeks to months. He got up each morning ate and left for work. Monday to Saturday. He had long hours and never took holiday. He kept busy. Going to the gym, reading, watching crap telly even making the effort to go to the pub with Greg once a month.

It was also once a month on the first Sunday when he just stopped. Stopped doing. He never made any plans, never talked to anyone, didn’t read or put the TV on. This was Sherlock’s day. He would sit in his chair not eating not anything just thinking. Looking at Sherlock’s chair and thinking. _What if… what if I had stayed with him. What if Moriarty hadn’t walked out of court innocent. What if Sherlock was alive right now. What would we be doing right now. Chasing down another criminal. Eating Takeout. Would I have got another girlfriend. ~~Would he have already messed it up for us.~~ No don't think about the bad stuff._

It was always the same trail of thought and he couldn't stop it. John knew he shouldn't let himself go. Not even for a day but he couldn't help himself. Its like he was still grieving but only on these special Sundays. Like the rest of the time he was fine and had got over Sherlock. His… what was he? A colleague? A friend? Best Friend? More? He would never admit it to anyone but in the short time he had known Sherlock John had slowly but surely fallen in love with him. And even though he'd been gone for over a year John didn't think he was ever getting over him.

John was in the middle of thinking all this when Mycroft barged in. “You're not fooling anyone Doctor Watson.” He said walking through the door twirling his umbrella.

“What… What d'you mean? I'm not fooling anyone I’m not trying to!”

“There’s no need to get defensive John. We both know that you're not as ok as your usual daily behaviour leads your… usual peers to believe. Are you?”

“I I don't know what no I'm just no fine .” He stuttered and stumbled over his words for a while before just giving up. “ No! Ok are you happy! No. No I'm not fine. I’m just the opposite of fine I'm awful Mycroft. Now what do you want. You can't just have come to make me admit what you already knew. I know about my “Security Status” which I presume means you have cameras all over the flat and people spying on me, so you know about my, Sundays. You must have come today for a reason so. What is it?”

“I need you to tell me, why are you clinging onto my brother John? He’s dead. Why wont you let him go?”

John winced, having it said out loud like that, it made it more real. “I,I don't know it’s just hard I'm not sure!”

“No John, you do know. I think you have something and I need you to tell me now! It’s of the utmost importance that I retrieve this information and destroy it. For the sake of your safety and that of others.”

“Umm. Ok there might be something but I don’t know how it could be that important.” John replied walking over to his coat pocket. “it’s a slip of paper, I found it in my room about a month after Sher… the accident. I don’t remember seeing it before.” He handed Mycroft the paper.

_**The Game is never over John -SH** _

“Ah I see yes this is it. May I…”

“Yeah sure Mycroft whatever have it.”

“Thank you John. This has been a great help.” Mycroft said before turning on his heels and swinging his umbrella as he strode out of the door and down the stairs.

_Wonder what that was about_ John thought as he sank back into his chair _How could a note that Sherlock might have written, hinting at him having survived, that may or may not have been in Johns room before the fall, be important?_

He fell asleep in his chair mulling it over in his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> HI again  
> if you made it here  
> Its kinda short but NO INSPIRATION  
> apart from my friend telling me my last one was AMAZING  
> Comment any ideas criticism stuff like that kudos is appreciated if its any good  
> I dont really no what to write now so I might wait a week to see how it goes down  
> THANX for READING (If you did(like not just the notes))  
> Xxxx


End file.
